


Dance Macabre

by Gobletmoonstone123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, spanish fanfic, tribal dance fusion Au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobletmoonstone123/pseuds/Gobletmoonstone123
Summary: La música comenzó y de pronto la pose que la chica sostenía fue desapareciendo al tiempo que empezaba a moverse de forma serpenteante con movimientos hipnóticos que iban al ritmo que la música dictaba.Aunque  la iluminación era tenue, se notaba la silueta, la vestimenta, los adornos y accesorios que la bailarina llevaba puesto que combinaban con la temática de la extraña música que tenia estilo de ser una mezcla de hip hop , con música tradicional hindú y algo de funk.Sus movimientos de cadera con la sutileza  y fluidez con la que movía los brazos al  tempo de la música lo mantuvieron intrigado pues era una elegancia innata llena de misticismo que lo mantuvo envuelto desde que inicio hasta que termino.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein





	Dance Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre quise hacer algo como esto, escribir un AU basado en esta danza étnica. Esta historia esta en fanfiction y wattpad. 
> 
> Tome inspiracion de la artista Kira Lebedeva una famosa bailarina de danza tribal que esta activa en instagram y youtube.

_La Danza Tribal Fusión, también denominada como la hermana rebelde de la Danza Oriental, nace en California (EEUU) a principios de los años 90, por lo que aún bailan e imparten sus enseñanzas las grandes Maestras y creadoras de esta novedosa y hermosa Danza._  
  
_El nombre de Danza Tribal, proviene de que todas las que bailan esta danza forman como una tribu, existiendo a la vez su otra hermana ATS, American Tribal Dance, siendo un estilo de danza que se baila en constante círculo o "tribu", bailando todas lo mismo al mismo tiempo, y siendo una bailarina la que va marcando los diferentes pasos, a la vez que rotan._  
  
_La Danza Tribal Fusión, como su propio nombre indica es una fusión entre la Danza oriental, la que se aprende como raíz o base, el flamenco y la Danza Hindú, fusionándola actualmente con todo tipo de disciplinas como puede ser el Funky, el Contemporáneo, estilo Burlesque, estilo Gótico, y un largo etc... que hace que esta danza sea muy rica a todos los niveles y muy personal dependiendo de la formación y dotes de cada profesora que la imparte._  
  
_Siendo una danza en la que se hace un gran trabajo de control, coordinación y disociación de todas las partes del cuerpo, a la vez que se potencia la feminidad, sensualidad y fuerza de la mujer._

* * *

-!Date prisa, Jean! - oyó el grito entusiasta de Connie mientras cruzaban la avenida abarrotada de carros trancados por el trafico. Un gentío se conglomeraba en la entrada del club Paradise , lo cual no auguraba para Jean algo bueno. Había aceptado celebrar tardíamente su ascenso en el trabajo pues cuando le pusieron mayores cargos y logro superar expectativas entonces tuvo tan poco tiempo de celebrar que apenas noto que había sido promovido el día que Erwin Smith , casualmente, durante el receso de una junta le puso una mano en el hombro diciéndole que había sido ascendido a Jefe.

Naturalmente eso significo más responsabilidades y menos tiempo libre pues de una perdió contacto con sus amigos , se aisló para trabajar más seguido y durante los fines de semana aun cuando no le tocaba ni era su responsabilidad.

La cola hacia la entrada era larga pero por insistencia de Sasha , Connie ,Marco y Reiner decidió ir para no quedar como el anti social pues le estaba pegando demasiado el aislamiento auto impuesto por responsabilidad de comandar bajo su cargo para otro jefe. Bien es sabido que cuando tienes gente a tu cargo no puedes ser su amigo , solo hay espacio para ser jefe y eso incluye dejar de lado los sentimientos para llevar a cabo la tarea.

Poco a poco la cola comenzó a avanzar mientras el parloteo aumentaba por la emoción. Jean había venido al ver un panfleto sobre el show de las bailarinas de danza tribal en el club parte teatro de Paradise el cual inauguraba con dicho show.

Al llegar a la entrada donde pedían tickets, lucho con sus bolsillos para encontrarlo hasta que Sasha le dijo que ella lo tenía por lo que procedieron a revisar carteras , abrigos, pantalones y demás. Después de todo el ajetreo, se consiguió con el resto de los muchachos quienes estaban ocupados comprando bebidas antes del show por lo que lograron hacer tiempo para ir hasta los asientos indicados que casualmente eran cerca de la primera fila.

—Parece que todo saldrá bien, si hasta llegamos a tiempo y estamos viendo caras conocidas— dijo Connie entusiasta al tiempo que saludaba a Reiner y Berthold que estaban del otro lado de las butacas cerca de la salida.

—Pues sí, no voy a negar que esto se está convirtiendo en una velada interesante — dijo Jean sorprendido de ver a muchas caras conocidas a su alrededor y sentir que sonreía como idiota por ningún motivo.

— Y luego no querías venir al show. AckerStyle va a hacer uno de sus tremendas performances esta noche , ah y su hermano o era primo , no recuerdo, el también tiene un acto propio.

— ¿Te refieres a TitanJaeguer? — pregunto Connie.

—Ese mismo — afirmo Sasha.

—Ah sí, el hace unos shows con fuego y espadas.

—Típico de circo. Un hombre que puede meterse espadas en la boca o se traga el fuego. Lo he visto en series y películas muy seguido — dijo Jean con desgana pues al saber de que trataba lo otro no le emocionaba demasiado.

—Es algo parecido a eso pero él hace acrobacias y unos números complicados en escenario. Es más con baile — acoto Sasha.

—No me digas que es un chico haciendo danza del vientre porque ahí si me rio — dijo Jean con sorna.

—Pues tú no puedes hacer eso y no eres la mitad de flexible que ninguno de los que vas a ver bailando ahora.

—!Eso que importa! Un chico bailando la danza del vientre, si es una mujer te lo acepto, ¿pero un hombre? Por favor! No!

La sala comenzó a llenarse mas rápido hasta que pronto todos estuvieron en sus asientos y las puertas se cerraron oscureciendo todo. Se oyó la voz narrativa de un hombre joven el cual Jean no podía ver en escena porque no había nadie al frente y todo estaba oscuro. Busco al dueno de la voz por las esquinas del escenario y no encontró nada.

—Bienvenidos sean todos al festival de la danza tribal MahouShoujo donde la temática a exponer esta noche se relaciona con la magia y el esoterismo. Estamos agradecidos con la ciudad de Trost por darnos la oportunidad de presentarnos en el recién inaugurado teatro de Paradise. Espero que disfruten de la función como nosotros. La coreografía de la mayoría de bailes que verán a continuación fueron en su mayoría diseñadas por la bailarina y dueña del estudio de danza árabe y contemporánea AckerFreeStyle , Mikasa Ackerman, junto a su primo Eren Jaeguer, encargado de la iluminación y decoración de set además de la valla publicitaria y de los posters que ven a continuación sobre el evento.

Se oyeron aplausos y silbidos de parte del público y eso entusiasmo a Jean quien al oír el nombre de la primera mencionada, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Esto auguraba una noche impresionante y sin saberlo su humor había cambiado de escéptico a emocionado.

La voz del presentador continuo explicando las gracias y favores del alcalde de la ciudad de Trost hasta que se despidió para darle paso al primer acto.

—Sin más que decir, con ustedes el acto de apertura un fuerte aplauso a la Academia Ackerfreestyle con su primer acto en solitario Dance Macabre.

El rugido de aplausos y silbidos no se hizo esperar. De pronto se abrió el telón dejando todo oscuro a excepción de una persona que apenas se le iluminaba la silueta por detrás que se encontraba de cuclillas mientras sus manos estaban en posición de rezo budista chocando palma contraria. La música comenzó y de pronto la pose que la chica sostenía fue desapareciendo al tiempo que empezaba a moverse de forma serpenteante con movimientos hipnóticos que iban al ritmo que la música dictaba. 

Aunque la iluminación era tenue, se notaba la silueta, la vestimenta, los adornos y accesorios que la bailarina llevaba puesto que combinaban con la temática de la extraña música que tenia estilo de ser una mezcla de hip hop , con música tradicional hindú y algo de funk. 

Sus movimientos de cadera con la sutileza y fluidez con la que movía los brazos al tempo de la música lo mantuvieron intrigado pues era una elegancia innata llena de misticismo que lo mantuvo envuelto desde que inicio hasta que termino.

Apenas se dio cuenta que había terminado cuando los aplausos estallaron con silbidos de halagos y la bailarina se retiraba por la izquierda detrás de camerinos.

Los siguientes actos contenían grupos bailando en la misma onda de danza tribal que era una fusión de danza árabe con varios estilos de música adaptados a otros géneros. Algunos parecían sacados de un cuento de terror y otros de las leyendas artúricas o gaélicas pues tenía mucho esoterismo.

Llego el acto de un hombre vendado en los ojos bailando con espadas y sin perder el equilibrio estuvo por más de cinco minutos creando un espectáculo que más de uno quedo complacido por el desempeño del chico. La forma en cómo flexionaba su cuerpo para crear movimiento alrededor de una espada que no dejaba caer de su cabeza más la hipnotizantes música, callo la actitud déspota de Jean para con quienes bailaban en dicho espectáculo.

Toda la noche transcurrió rápido para el porqué cada acto era más interesante que el anterior; no fue sino hasta la salida que vio a varios de sus colegas junto a Marco para saludarse y ver cómo estaban todos que le dijeron que detrás de escena algunos bailarines se estaban tomando fotos con los espectadores , que Jean al ver el poster de la mujer de rojo con cabello negro y lacio , decidió buscar a la chica que protagonizaba su obsesión reciente.

— Esta fuera de tu alcance Jean, seguro hay muchas personas queriendo tomarse fotos con ella ahora mismo.

—Que me importa ya vuelvo — y en seguida se fue a la parte opuesta de la recepción donde la gente hacía fila para tomarse foto con los artistas.

Fue interrumpido por un hombre alto y negro que trabajaba como seguridad.

— ¿Tiene usted ticket VIP?

—No, pero , ¿acaso importa? Solo tengo tickets normales.

—Entonces usted no puede hacer la fila, tiene que tener un ticket VIP para ello.

Si no fuera porque el tipo era más alto e intimidante que él, se hubiera ido a los golpes pero no quería causar problemas por lo que desistió de mala gana buscando a sus amigos a quienes encontró fuera en la entrada principal hablando entre ellos y fumando cigarros.

De pronto oyó la voz de un hombre que estaba discutiendo con el muchacho a quien reconoció como el presentador del show inicial y que dio la introducción a la apertura.

—Armin, te dije que máximo cinco a diez personas. Mikasa está asustada y desde aquel incidente ella no quiere ver a nadie. 

—Lo sé, Eren pero ella tiene que adaptarse porque es lo que gusta a la gente y además son solo fotos, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Yo soy quien tiene que calarse todo su discurso enojado de mujer ultrajada y ofendida a pesar de los guardias que ordene que estuviesen cerca.

Armin se quedo callado y se encogió de hombros mientras observaba al de ojos verdes con lentes de hipster y cabello arreglado en una cola de caballo.

Su silencio incomodo fue interrumpido por un tipo alto , de cabello castaño y ojos cafés preguntando si habia manera de tomarse foto con la chica del poster.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — fue lo primero que demando saber el de la coleta sin quitarle la mirada.

—Oye viejo, tranquilo! Solo vine porque quiero tomarme foto con la chica del poster que al parecer es la dueña de la academia si mal no entendí. Solo es eso, no quiero causar problemas pero parece que tu amigo está más que dispuesto a ayudarme.

El rubio aludido solo se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a su amigo y al nuevo chico antes de decir que Mikasa se sentía indispuesta por una gripe y apenas pudiendo presentarse hoy se retiro a los camerinos.

—Que mal, solo quería una foto con ella y un autógrafo.

—Eso ultimo si está permitido , ¿tienes una imagen o algo que desees que ella te firme?

Justo cuando comenzaba a mirar a los lados para comprar posters en un stand, la voz de una mujer llamando por el nombre de Eren lo hizo girar para ver a una chica alta de pelo negro y piel blanca como la nieve. Llevaba puesto un suéter rojo con un lazo en la esquina derecha de su hombro , pantalón negro y unas botas cuero color crema que hacían juego con el atuendo.

El mundo se detuvo para Jean quien quedo flechado , tanto así que no noto como lo miraba la mujer hasta que esta aplaudió frente a su rostro para despertarlo de su trance.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — la pregunta vino muy natural para ella pero el siendo el manojo de nervios que era no podía razonar sin titubear. Finalmente, Armin se apiado de él.

—Este hombre desea tomarse una foto contigo o por lo menos desea tu autógrafo.

— ¿Tienes alguna valla o poster que deseas que te firme?

La voz del otro muchacho , Eren, hablo por el esta vez.

—No la tiene Mikasa. Quería encontrar manera de tomarse foto contigo sin ticket VIP.

—Está bien no hay problema. Puedes tomarte foto conmigo si así lo deseas.

— ¿De verdad?

La mujer asintió mientras el hombre buscaba su teléfono en sus bolsillos desbloqueando el teléfono para darle a la cámara frontal como selfie. Mikasa solo se limito a sonreír en todas las fotos de forma serena y cuando estuvo todo listo, Eren se ofreció a tomarles una de cuerpo entero a los dos.

Aunque el chico no le caía solo accedió para tenerla de recuerdo y así se tomaron varias posando hasta que el chico determino que ya eran suficientes. Le devolvió el teléfono y reviso cada una de las fotos y tan emocionado estaba que olvido la presencia de Mikasa.

—¿Te gustaron?

Jean exaltado solo afirmo torpemente con la cabeza antes de ver como la chica se iba por una entrada secreta a los camerinos sin ser descubierta.

La voz de Armin esta vez hablo.

—Si deseas seguirla en twitter , instagram , facebook o incluso Youtube puedes buscarla como AckerFreeStyle. Son sus cuentas profesionales y las únicas que maneja.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWDRdJ6O4cY 
> 
> Video en el que me inspire para escribir esta historia.


End file.
